


"Why So Nervous?"

by strawberrylace



Series: The Cannery Row Six [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Valkyrie is a bi mess, and thor and loki really do want to help valkyrie, anyway now i'm just rambling in the tags, but it's okay bc Carol is a lesbian mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: It's been a while and a half since Valkyrie has been on a date. Luckily her roommates are there to help, whether she asked for it or not.





	"Why So Nervous?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Marvel kick and no one can stop me!! Anyway, I'm surprised I haven't written about my favorite people from my favorite Thor movie until now. Enjoy!! *throws confetti*

"Hold up. You're going out in that?"

Valkyrie stopped at the bottom step of the stairs. She looked down at the outfit that she picked out. She did a double check to make sure that there were no stains on her black tunic and her fuchsia skinny jeans. She saw nothing wrong with what she was wearing, for this was her go-to outfit for semi-special occasions. It was simple, just they way she liked her fashion. She wondered if she needed a piece of jewelry, not that she ever wore it. Her shoes, a pair of black Chelsea boots, were a good shoe choice in her opinion. All in all, this was a nice outfit to wear on a first date. Her roommate, Thor, seemed to think likewise. 

"What's wrong with this?" Valkyrie asked, arms crossed. "I think this is cute." 

"You also wore that for bingo night. Carol is going to remember it." 

Valkyrie scoffed. "No she won't!"

"Yes she will," Valkyrie's other roommate, Loki, called out from the kitchen. 

"How can you tell? You haven't even looked!" 

"But I can tell you're probably wearing what you normally wear to work." 

"But I didn't wear this to work!" 

Loki came out eating a BLT and circled around Valkyrie. He took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head. 

"Don't you have clothes that don't make you look like a teacher?" Loki asked, going up the stairs. 

Thor gave her a "told you so" look, to which Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she flung herself on the couch. Valkyrie had no idea what she was doing. It had been nearly two years since she had been on a proper date and it turned out she didn't know how to dress for it. What did her roommates know anyway? Well, a lot, according to them. In fact, this date wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for them. 

Valkyrie worked at Cannery Row Elementary School as a third grade teacher. Her days were busy from planning out the weekly schedule to decorating the room for every holiday. At night, the kitchen table was typically covered in papers that she was grading. Aside from trivia night with her roommates and the occasional happy hour with friends, she didn't have much of a social life. It wasn't until she was roped into volunteering for the school's Bingo Night.

She blamed Thor and Loki for getting her involved in the first place, signing her up without asking. They claimed it was so Val could socialize with her coworkers more. Apparently it wasn't enough to talk to them in the teacher's lounge. After some (terrible) convincing on both their ends, she then agreed go forth with volunteering, so as long as they took her out for burgers afterward. 

Valkyrie was assigned to serve refreshments to the parents. She felt so awkward trying to get them to come and have some cheap punch. Why was she like this? She had no problem with kids, she adored her class, but some of the parents could be a bit much as she learned from Open House Night. She wondered what would've happened if she had spiked it, but knew better as the principal was walking around and was looking in her direction. She kept looking at the other side of the gym as Thor and Loki were helping set up tables and chatting with some of the parents. Then, a woman with blonde hair, wearing a dark grey jacket and a Nine Inch Nails t shirt approached her table, asking if there was any alcohol in the punch.

The blonde's name was Carol, a pilot who lived in Carmel-By-The-Sea. She was a divorcee who had a daughter in Valkyrie's class named Monica, a bright and precocious 8 year old with a passion for reading. Her ex wife was supposed to come to Bingo Night but had a last minute emergency so Carol stepped in as the family representative. Carol was cool, funny, and very pretty. It almost made Valkyrie nervous. The first two times that she came up to the punch table, Valkyrie thought Carol just really liked the punch. It wasn't until after Carol left the third time did she get what was going on. The fourth time Carol came up that she mentioned that two guys came up to her asking what she thought of Valkyrie. When she pointed them out, Valkyrie stared down Thor and Loki with daggers in her eyes from across the room, thinking of ways to kill them in their sleep. Luckily, Carol had been trying to find a way to ask her out and figured that if she came up enough times, perhaps the hint would be taken. Valkyrie got the hint and accepted Carol's date. 

"Guys," Valkyrie sighed, flipping herself over on the couch. "You realize it's been a while and a half since I was last on a date?" 

"Then why are you so nervous?" Thor asked. "You're never like this." 

"What if she realizes that I'm not as interesting as she found me to be on Bingo Night? What if she's a vegetarian and is repulsed at the sight of me eating a steak? Oh my god, do you think she told her daughter about me?" 

"Shhhhh, you're over thinking this." Thor came to Valkyrie'sside and patted her back. "Take it from someone who's been dumped by the love of his life. You're putting yourself back out there and it's scary, but it's worth the risk! You never know how the night is gonna go. It's all gonna be fine." 

"You're sure of this?" 

Thor smiled. "Just trust me on this." 

"Here," Loki came down the stairs and threw a dress on top of Valkyrie. "Put this on. You look nice in blue." 

Valkyrie stretched out and looked at the dress Loki found in her closet. It was an off the shoulder dark blue floral dress that hit just above her ankles. She vaguely remembered buying it a few months ago, hoping to wear it to work one day. However, it was too nice for work and she had nowhere else she would wear it. So it hung in the way back of her closet, unsure if it would ever see the light of day. She held it up and pondered. She had more than enough time to change. 

With five minutes before Carol came to pick her up, Valkyrie came back downstairs in her new outfit. Loki was right, blue really was her color. She paired the dress with a black leather jacket and a pair of brown strappy kitten heals. With her hair pulled up half way, Valkyrie felt really pretty but also like herself. Thor and Loki looked up when she came down the stairs. Thor sealed his approval with a grin and a thumbs up. 

"Well you look nice," Loki complimented. "Aren't you glad you didn't return that dress now?" 

"Let's get through tonight and then we'll see," said Valkyrie, taking a couple of deep breaths as she paced the living room. She tried not to think of the time but when she heard the doorbell, she sprinted as fast as she could to the door. 

Carol looked stunning when Valkyrie opened the door. Perhaps it was the front porch light, but Carol's hair looked more blonde and shiny. Not to mention, much shorter than they last saw each other. It was a very good look on her. She wore a black halter dress that hit just above her calves underneath a red leather jacket with a helmet tucked underneath her arm. For a moment, Valkyrie forgot how to breathe. 

"Wow," said Valkyrie. "You look...amazing!" 

"Thanks," said Carol, trying not to blush. "You look good in blue!" 

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Loki shouted from the room. 

Valkyrie turned around to see where her roommates went but they were nowhere to be found. 

"It's okay," Carol reassured. "I needed some help too. It's been a while since I've been out on a date. To be honest, I'm nervous too. I haven't really put myself out there since the divorce and wasn't sure if I'd be able to until Bingo Night." 

"You? Nervous? You don't strike me as the type to crack under pressure." 

"Not really. I mean, I saw you and couldn't take my eyes off you. I don't like punch that much but I still kept coming up because I didn't know how else to say, 'hey, you're gorgeous!' But thanks to your weirdo friends, I was able to find that bit of courage that was missing and here we are!" 

"HI CAROL!" Thor shouted from the other room, presumably the same one as Loki. "AND I'M HAPPY TO HELP!" 

"I'M SOMETIMES HAPPY TO HELP!" Loki added. 

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and laughed. She couldn't believe she lived with these idiots sometimes. But they were her idiots nonetheless.

"So," Carol handed Valkyrie the helmet with a smirk, "shall we?" 

Valkyrie took another deep breath. This was really happening and she was excited to see where the night was going. With a smile, she replied, "I'm ready."


End file.
